The Punishment Redux
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Continuation of The Punishment, with canonically inspired resolution - for those that want it.


**Author's Note: If you were happy with the ending of The Punishment, then you don't have to read this fic (unless of course you want to), however, if you want some canonically relevant resolution, then this is for you.**

 _ **Set after the sex in the previous version, comes in when Harry gains conscious and switch out (majority) of conversation.**_

"Does liking this make me a fr-"

"Ever call yourself a freak, and I will never touch you again." Harry smiled with a stretch. "There would have been those who enjoyed biting down hard enough to draw blood," he pointed out. Harry shuddered with revulsion. "Exactly."

"I've got a solution to your problem," he stated.

"Problem?" he echoed curiously.

"Shall I guess?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Or do you want me to tell you what _I_ think is going on?"

"Go ahead."

"The Dark Lord gave you a task to accomplish this year; to kill the Headmaster. I'd even say he wants you to have several Death Eaters there as witnesses, preferably inner circle, to ensure that the old man doesn't attempt something sneaky. And the Room of Requirement most likely has a room of junk big enough to store a broken Vanishing Cabinet. So, I would say that your plan is to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, so that Death Eaters could use the Cabinet in Borgin & Burkes to enter the Castle. But your problem lies with the fact that you're _not_ convinced that it's a good idea."

Draco opened and closed his mouth. "Pretty accurate?" The blonde nodded. "I have a solution for you. Contact him, and say that you can get him something better than what he asked of you; me."

"That's suicide!" Draco cried.

"Not really, I understand how his mind works; the trick is to give him no wiggle room. Tell him that if he swears that if neither he nor any of his followers will harm me, then I will come to him willingly."

"He could get someone who isn't his follower to harm you."

"But why would they want to?"

"They could be Imperioed."

"Which would count as harm."

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry strode into a meeting of Death Eaters with his head held high, immediately passing the ranks assembled until he stood before the dais.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Voldemort drawled.

"There is a _private_ matter I wish to discuss with you," Harry stated.

Voldie waved an elegant hand. "Speak," he commanded.

"Hello Tom," Harry greeted. He got a glare from red eyes. "You do realise that if you rearrange your birth name into an anagram, you're still using it right?" Harry asked. He grinned. "And what better way to _ensure_ privacy, than with my greeting?"

"Clever," he replied, grudging respect in his voice.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure you don't want the masses to be privy to the information we're about to discuss."

"Such as?"

"Your parentage, blood status, split soul," he listed, almost-absently.

"Drop the pretence," he ordered. "We both know that you're cunning, no need to belabour the point."

"All right. The Headmaster is aware that you've made Horcruxes," he stated. "Two have been destroyed. Sorry," he remarked, lifting a shoulder. "But the diary was draining the life from a student before my eyes, and nearly killed _me_ , so I destroyed it. The Headmaster has destroyed a second, and is on the hunt for a third. I would say that you left no more than _two_ with trusted followers, the diary with Lucius, and the second say…stored in one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts? The Headmaster has already shown that you have magpie tendencies, and enjoy creating souvenirs of big pieces of magic, so you are likely to store Horcruxes in them. The Headmaster found the ring in the Gaunt dwelling, could another be in the cave you visited? For all that the Headmaster has made a study of you, for decades, I doubt if he realises that the reason you applied for that teaching position was solely to hide a Horcrux within its walls. Given that he was such a 'good student'," he murmured, using air quotes, "I doubt if he ever tried to hide a failure or failing within the Room of Requirement." He let that sink in. "So that Horcrux is safe, for the moment, as is the snake."

"What do you want?"

"Release Draco Malfoy from his given task, after all it's pointless; he's dying."

"I realise that everyone is dying," he drawled, barely resisting an eye roll.

"No, he is _actually_ dying. In attempting to destroy the ring – apparently – his hand has blackened, I'd doubt he has more than a few months to live. Why give him a quick death…when he could have a slow, painful one?"

"I approve of your logic, however, that also gives him greater time to be a pain in my side," he pointed out.

"He is likely to find the cave before the end of the year, with his deadline fast approaching, he will ensure it," he stated, and with an eye roll added, "and he's likely to ask me to continue the quest."

"And will you?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I _could_ , if I wanted to, but why put myself through that?"

Voldie chuckled. "He really doesn't realise how far from him you've drifted, does he?"

"Probably not, he seems to have a bit of a blind spot when it comes to me." He regarded him seriously. "You do realise the best course of action would be to reunite your soul?"

"Not going to happen," he stated flatly.

"Hear me out. Reunite _now_ , then with your sanity returned, you can make an informed plan. It has the benefit of ensuring that the Headmaster can do you no harm, even if he _does_ figure out your other hiding places…and you can always make more."

"And how would you propose to do that?"

"Regret," he stated. He felt the silencing charm lower and remained quiet.

"Leave," Voldie ordered, his followers instantly retreating. He replaced the silencing charms, as a precaution, the moment he and the teen were alone. "I am fairly sure _regret_ is beyond me."

Harry sighed. "And people say _I'm_ dense emotionally," he muttered. "Don't you _regret_ that two of your Horcruxes were destroyed? That two of your guarantees against the vulnerability of death are gone? That the Headmaster – and to a smaller extent a student of twelve – was able to get the better of you. Again."

Anger developed in Voldie's red eyes with every sentence. "Yes," he hissed.

"Then allow _all_ of the emotions you have over those facts to fill you," Harry compelled.

Voldie glared again…before he did as the teen suggested. Harry's spine arched as a light – akin to what the diary fragment had disintegrated into – streamed from his scar into Voldemort, joined by other lights coming from different directions.

Harry had to blink against the glare, and found Tom Riddle sat on the dais, blinking at him with brown eyes so dark they appeared black. "Welcome back Tom," he greeted.

"Yes, I have been gone for quite a while, haven't I?" he drawled.

"I take it, you never planned to be on this path?"

"You know enough of me to know that," he replied with a flat look. "You have given me much to think about, Harry Potter. I take it you would be amenable to future conversations? My vow, of course, remains intact."

"Of course," Harry replied.

"And I will release the Malfoy Heir from his task, you are right, it is pointless. Let the old man track down my hiding places, now he shall find nothing."

"Exactly," Harry replied brightly, darkness sliding behind his eyes.

"One day, you shall have to tell me what turned you against him," Tom murmured.

"Look to my past, Tom, that will give you the answer," he replied. "If you don't mind, I had better get back to the school before the Headmaster notes my absence."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was sprawled on the same four-poster in the Room of Requirement, awaiting company. He let out a sigh, glad to have gotten another task accomplished, but still feeling the weight of all those left undone.

"How in Salazar's name did you manage it?" Draco demanded, ecstatic, as he entered the room, and crawled onto the bed.

"I told you," Harry replied with a smirk. "I know how his mind works."

"And your snake-like tendencies help too," Draco remarked. The brunet tilted his head in concession. "Have you healed?" he asked in concern. Harry shook his head. "Then why are you laid on your back?" he demanded, tugging the brunet until he laid on his side, no longer applying pressure to his ass.

"I'm used to pain," he replied lifting a shoulder.

"You shouldn't be." Harry's eyebrows arched. "Nor should you _have_ to be. When you refused me supplying you with a potion, I thought it was because you were going to ask Granger to brew you one, not that you were going to go without."

"I'm used to it," he replied, tone neutral leaning toward acceptance. "Pain was no stranger, even before my adventures at Hogwarts," he admitted when it appeared as if the blonde would protest further. "This," he stated, pointing to his forehead, "is not my only scar."

"Why would you tell me that?" he asked softly.

Harry smiled ruefully. "I like to think, that if our…liaisons will remain private, so too will our conversations."

"They will," he replied rolling his eyes. "I _meant_ , why aren't you telling your Head of House or the Headmaster?"

"She already knew they were 'the worst kind of muggles' before she stood aside to allow the Headmaster to leave me on their doorstep," he stated. "I asked the only other person there what happened," he informed. "Hagrid, who wouldn't go against the Headmaster, even if he _did_ have doubts. He's a simple soul, he was certain that if the Headmaster thought that it was the best course of action, that I would be well taken care of."

"No bitterness toward Hagrid then?"

"None at all," he replied easily. "The other two…"

"Out of curiosity, who _is_ on your shit list?" Harry snorted. "It's a valid question."

"It was you using that muggle phrase that was amusing," he spoke. "Hmm… how much time have you got?"

"Well, as long as I make it to breakfast…" he trailed off with a grin.

Harry chuckled again. "Let's see. The Headmaster. Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey. Fudge. Skeeter. Umbridge. The non-Weasley members of the Order. Bellatrix. Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley. Your godfather, though with a little work, he could easily remove himself. Professor Lupin, but he tends to fluctuate onto and off of it. I'm sure I'm missing someone…" he trailed off pensively.

"The Dark Lord?"

"No," Harry replied waving his hand dismissively. "That's it, my godfather."

" _Your_ godfather?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "He got himself killed doing something stupidly Gryffindor. I'm more than a little annoyed with him at the moment."

"But would you want him back?"

"In a heartbeat," he replied instantly. He blinked watery eyes. "Life is too quiet without him. He could be an idiot, and he was even more emotionally stunted that I am, but he was always in my corner," he breathed, having to fight to keep the tears from spilling.

Draco tugged until the brunet's head was pillowed against his chest. "Did you even get the chance to grieve?" he asked softly, stroking Harry's hair gently.

"No," Harry replied, a tremor in his voice. "I just reacted, and then there was the battle between the Dark Lord and the Headmaster, then dealing with the aftermath and all of us getting patched up, then back to the Dursleys – who found out that Sirius was gone – and having to survive another summer while being kept completely out of the loop with what was happening in the magical world, having nightmares every night of Sirius-" he cut off abruptly with a sob. " _Why_ couldn't he _think_ for once? Instead charging in like a stupid Gryffindor, getting himself killed in the Department of Mysteries. I wish I'd never _seen_ The bloody Veil."

"The Veil?" Draco parroted, hand stilling.

Harry sat up, sniffing. "Yeah. Bellatrix cast a Hex, and he fell into the Veil. I did my best to Crucio her. Didn't work."

"You're _sure_ it was a Hex and not an AK?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then maybe I can make up for the shit I've done to you, and get two people off your shit list," he stated with a grin.

"Whatever," he huffed, returning to his previous position. "I'm used to being pissed anyway," he stated, playing with the buttons of the blonde's shirt.

"No wonder you're emotionally stunted," Draco teased. "Anger tends to be all-consuming."

"Better than fear, or resignation, or numbness," Harry replied softly. He undid several buttons, and slid his hand inside the blonde's shirt, fingers seeking skin. Draco's breath stilled. "Any chance you can make me forget?" he asked hopefully.

"My pleasure," he blonde replied, undressing them with a flick of the wrist.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Professor?" Harry called as he entered the Defence classroom, curious as to why he had been summoned by the Potions Master. He took note that the room was filled with shadows, and was able to make out through the gloom that the desks had been removed.

"Close the door Potter," he ordered from the shadows.

He did so, noting that locking and silencing charms had been added to it with an increase in curiosity – after all, the Potions Master had had numerous chances to kill him in the past, why would he do so _now_?

Professor Snape illuminated the room revealing himself, Draco, Remus Lupin and…Sirius Black. "How…?" Harry breathed, gaping.

"If someone isn't delivered a killing blow before falling through the veil, they can be recovered _if_ two individuals with intense feelings for said person, go in after them."

"But isn't there the risk that you wouldn't come back?" Harry asked aghast.

"Precautions were taken," Professor Snape drawled.

"Prongslet?" Sirius asked, stepping toward his godson cautiously. Harry whipped up his wand, scoring a cut along his cheek. "Okay I deserve that," he stated. As Harry flicked his wand time after time, Sirius blocked them, slowly backed into a wall by his advancing godson. In a split-second advantage, he disarmed the teen. "Harry-"

Harry thumped his chest, winding him thoroughly. "You left me!" he cried, gripping hold of Sirius's shirt in both hands. "How could you do that?!" he cried, shaking his godfather. "You went charging off into a pointless battle! Showboated when you ended up in a duel! You could have stayed at home! Could have ended the duel quickly! But no! You had to play the idiot Gryffindor and get yourself killed!" he continued, shaking him with every sentence. "How could you-" he cut off with a sob. "How could you _leave me_?"

"There's no excuse," Sirius stated, enfolding his godson in his arms. "I was an idiotic Gryffindor, that didn't think before I acted, and I left you. _Again_ ," he huffed, stroking his shaking godson's hair. "I really should have learnt my lesson the first time." Harry snorted. "Go ahead, say it: old dogs can't learn new tricks." Harry laughed until he started to hiccup.

Remus came up behind the pair, and stroked Harry's back soothingly, a pained expression crossing his features when the teen stiffened, which turned rueful when he relaxed within seconds. "I don't have an excuse either," he breathed, continuing his gentle strokes. "I should have _been there_ for you. You needed me, and I failed you. Again. I guess old wolves are just as bad," he stated ruefully.

"Maybe it's just canines," Harry murmured, voice just above a whisper.

Once his emotions had been worked through, and he had regained his composure, the teen gently disengaged himself. "Thank you," he spoke earnestly to his Professor. "I realise there are a lot of negative emotions between you. It can't have been simple to go in after him."

"Well, I can hardly claim my pound of flesh if he is no longer here," Severus drawled.

Harry's eyes flicked to Draco, meeting the gleaming silver eyes for a second, before he grinned. "That…can have unforeseen side-effects," he remarked, eyes sparkling.

Draco held out a potion vial. "Drink it," he ordered.

"I don't-"

"Drink. It," he continued firmly.

Harry took it and downed it in one gulp. He pulled a face. "Why do these things always taste disgusting?"

"What's that muggle phrase again?" Sirius asked.

"If it tastes bad, it must be good for you," Harry replied. He scrunched his nose. "Then that must be _really_ good for you."

"Why did you need a Healing Potion, Mr Potter?" Severus drawled slowly.

Harry fought against the urge to look at Draco again. "Private reasons," he replied.

"Elaborate," he ordered, voice lowering.

Harry crossed his arms belligerently. "It was nothing I couldn't deal with," he stated.

"And you didn't go to Madame Pomfrey for a potion because…?" Harry remained silent, chin jutting defiantly. "Answer me."

"I didn't want to," he replied, peripherally aware of the tension that entered Draco's frame. Severus rolled his hand for Harry to continue. "I was not continuously bleeding, maimed, nor did I have any broken bones. I saw no reason to go to her."

"And why would it take an extreme wound for you to go to her?" he asked, voice lowered even further.

"Because-" he cut off, unable to help himself from glancing at Draco, who nodded. "Because…then it would be unavoidable," he answered quietly. The teen huffed out a breath. "She's on my shit list, and I refuse to go to her except when it's unavoidable."

"What did she miss?" Remus demanded. "What did they do to you?"

Harry's expression remained neutral with a hint of defiant. "I'm not going to tell you," he stated firmly.

"And why is that Harry?" he asked, voice lowering.

"Because I don't want you to go to prison or get executed," he answered honestly, knowing that the werewolf would smell it if he attempted to lie.

Remus spun toward the door and Sirius planted himself in front of him. "No you don't, worry-wolf. Stay."

"I am _not_ a dog," Remus growled, eyes gone amber.

"No, that's me. Do I need to give you puppy-dog eyes?" Remus growled. Sirius turned into Padfoot, gazing up at Remus with wide, entreating eyes, whining until Remus's eyes returned to normal.

"Fine," he sighed, only then realising that Harry had cast a Patronus. "What-" he cut off, his question answered as the stag charged from the room. "Who did you message?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you that either," he replied with a grin. "Plausible deniability."

"That bad?" he asked with a smile.

"Depends on your point of view," he replied with a shrug.

"I have to say," Severus drawled, instantly getting every occupants attention. "I was concerned with some information that I came across."

"What?" Remus asked.

"That Mr Potter here…was present at a Death Eater Meeting," he stated.

Harry was pounced on by both Remus and Sirius, both checking him over head to toe for injuries, and checking for lingering spells. "Thank you for that," Harry muttered, glaring at the Potions Master.

"Since you are now healed," he stated with bite, "it won't do you any harm."

"Depends on your perspective. Stop it!" he ordered, when they began another check. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he spoke firmly. The pair breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What were you thinking?" Sirius demanded.

"Pot and kettle," Harry retorted.

"What were you _thinking_?" Remus demanded.

"I was perfectly safe," he replied. They gaped. "What? I was. I made sure of it before I went. I'm not suicidal."

"Depends on your perspective," Sirius responded. Harry pressed his lips together. "It. Is. Not. Funny," he stated.

"Who knew this is what it would take to turn you into an adult Black?" Severus drawled.

"We can bicker later, now I want to find out what in Merlin's name my godson was thinking when he put himself in that much danger."

"He made sure he was safe," Draco pointed out, flinching when the force of Sirius' intent gaze focused upon him.

"And how did he manage to know when and where the meeting would be?" Sirius growled.

The blonde's eyes flicked to Harry. "May as well," Harry retorted.

"Because Harry asked me to set it up," he replied.

"Before you start-" Harry stated, holding up a hand to silence all three adults. "It was for a good cause, _and_ I made the Dark Lord swear than neither he nor any of his followers would harm me _before_ I set foot there."

"How did you-" Remus began.

"Oh, even in his insane state, the Dark Lord kept his word," Severus interrupted.

"The trick is to give him no wiggle room," Harry added.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

Harry lifted a careless shoulder. "I understand how his mind works." His expression remained calm. "I can't tell you how, nor can I tell you the details of what I discussed."

"Would this have something to do with your private sessions with the Headmaster?" Severus drawled.

"Partly," he replied honestly. "Though they were more…giving me the final pieces of the puzzle. Or at least enough of the missing ones to give me an idea of the full picture. If that makes sense?"

The three adults nodded as a snake Patronus slithered through the window, and glided over to Harry. He held up his arm, and it wrapped around his forearm, the head by his ear. He listened intently, smirking, before it disintegrated.

"I know of one person who has a snake Patronus," Severus drawled. "Why did you send a missive to the Dark Lord, Mr Potter?" he demanded, while his father figures gaped at him.

"What?" he asked a little too innocently. "I needed something and I knew he would supply it."

"Would not could?" Remus insisted.

"Well, if we're being technical, I suppose it's both, though more of an emphasis on _would_ ," he replied with a smug grin.

"Just tell me you're not planning on getting a _specific_ tattoo in the future?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Absolutely not," Harry replied, nose scrunched in distaste. "One, not my style. Two, little benefit compared to great cost."

"You're not going to ask whether my godson is going to?" Severus asked the teen, eyebrow arched. "Or even if he has one _now_?"

"I don't need to," he replied slowly, fighting hard to keep his expression and tone neutral.

"Have you _defiled_ my godson?" Severus demanded, vaguely aware of the two canines laughing, while his godson looked aghast.

Harry snorted. "Have you _seen_ how petite I am compared to him?" he asked, eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. "It's my virtue you need to worry about, not his," he retorted, unable to help himself.

"You didn't?!" Remus retorted.

"What?" Harry demanded with attitude. "I'm _sixteen_ ," he reminded. "I have raging hormones like every other teenager. Just because I haven't gone questing dark corners to snog in, doesn't mean I don't have the urge," he retorted hotly, making Draco laugh. He soon followed. He covered his eyes with a hand. "Why am I having this conversation?"

"Because you couldn't help yourself from making _one_ comment too many," Draco retorted.

"Right." He removed his hand and met the blonde's eyes. "Silly me."

"To be honest, I was half-expecting this conversation, given that we were putting the three of them and the two of us in a room," he remarked.

"You have a point," he agreed.

"This is bizarre," Remus remarked.

"Far worse for me," Severus murmured.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We've put our differences behind us, what's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sirius assured. "It's just strange…to those that didn't see this coming."

"And _you_ did?" Severus retorted snidely.

Sirius smiled. "Discard all emotions, then look at their past interactions…" he urged. "Don't they remind you of James and Lily?" The two men had 'aha' moments.

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we did downplay quite how…heated some of their arguments were before they started dating," Sirius murmured with a grin.

"Oh absolutely," Remus agreed. "If he set off her temper, they were explosive."

"To say the least," Severus murmured.

Harry deliberately strode to Draco's side, and met the gaze of each adult in turn. "You're not going to give me crap about this are you? Because you _just_ got off my shit list," he added with a sarcastic smile.

Draco slid a possessive arm around the slighter teen's waist. "I used precautions," he stated, rolling his eyes. "And will continue to until such time as we _both_ decide it's time to stop."

"Then welcome to the family, little cousin," Sirius greeted with a feral smile.

"Hurt him, and I'll hurt you," Remus remarked pleasantly.

"I would expect nothing less," the blonde murmured. "Severus?"

"I should have seen it coming," he murmured. "Very well. I never want to hear details, just let me know if either of you require a potion."

"I'll make sure of it," Draco assured, before Harry could open his mouth. Which the brunet did. "I don't care if you're used to pain, I will _get_ you the necessary potions."

Remus growled. "And now you've set him off again," Harry retorted rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter any more Moony, it's being taken care of as we speak," he stated firmly.

"Let me guess…a certain Rat being handed over to the Ministry?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"How did you guess?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Well, since I know _who_ your message was to, and your reaction to it was favourable. That, and you sent it _after_ we became concerned about your present guardians, it follows that you would take steps to change your legal guardianship to _me_. Pity it took three years."

Harry lifted a shoulder. "Better late than never. And you never know, this might be the final nail in the coffin for Fudge's career as Minister," he murmured, more to himself. Harry glanced up at the blonde. "Any chance you could make use of your connections to deal with Skeeter?"

"Oh, let me take care of that," Sirius requested, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Once it's official."

The blonde tilted his head in concession. "Anything else you want to set into motion?"

"It can wait," he replied with a smirk. "If you'll excuse us, the three of _you_ are overdue a conversation, and _we_ have better things to do than dwell on the past," he stated with a smirk, leading a willing Draco from the room leaving behind three gaping adults.

The couple strode to the Room of Requirement, deftly avoiding others, and entered a familiar room. "I wonder if we'll always have this room?" Harry murmured.

"Unless we specify otherwise, I'm pretty sure we will," Draco replied, pulling the brunet against him. "The Room knows we're fond of _this_ one."

"That we are," Harry agreed breathily.

"You mentioned something about having better things to do?" Draco drawled, making Harry shiver. Harry tilted his head up, offering his mouth to the blonde. "So glad we're of the same mind," he murmured, closing the distance between them for a claiming kiss.

Draco lifted his head only after he had made Harry, _his_ Harry, moan. "Draco," the brunet moaned.

"Feeling needy, little lion?" he purred.

"When am I _not_ , when I'm with you?"

"When we have company," he replied with a grin at the brunet's eyeroll. "Strip for me, little lion. I want you to bare your body to me."

With a smirk, Harry toed off his trainers. He opened the buttons of his shirt, letting the garment flutter to the floor as he shrugged it from his shoulders. Next, he unsnapped the button of his jeans, undid the zipper, and slid them and his boxers down his thighs, letting them pool at his ankles. He stepped from the material, naked and unashamed. "Like that you see?" he asked with a smirk.

Draco smirked in return, and lowered his mouth to the lion's neck. Harry tilted his head for better access and Draco bit down hard enough to mark. The brunet cried out, clutching the material of the blonde's shirt at the feel of the pleasure and pain streaking through his body.

"Did you cum?" Draco murmured, soothing the mark with tempting flicks of his tongue.

"N-no," Harry panted.

"Let me fix that," Draco drawled, gracefully dropping to his knees, smirking when Harry's breath hitched. "You know what's coming, don't you?" Harry nodded mutely, expression eager and needy. The blonde slid his mouth over the head of Harry's hard cock, unable to help himself from lapping up the beads of precome, and took another couple of inches into his mouth. Then…he bit down hard enough to mark.

Harry screamed the blonde's name as he came hard, only his unconscious grip on the snake's shoulders keeping him upright.

Draco swallowed his lion's seed, licking his lips – even though Harry was not aware enough to notice it. "I think you enjoyed that, little lion," he purred. Harry nodded absently. "Want to show me how much?" he asked challengingly.

Harry blinked lust-darkened eyes at the blonde. "What do you want me to do?" he asked softly.

"Climb onto the bed…and get on your hands and knees," he stated with a smirk, which grew when the brunet scrambled to comply. "So eager, so compliant," he murmured, pleased, as he silently cast cleaning charms.

Harry blinked. "What-?"

Draco stroked his hips soothingly. "Let me try something with you Harry," he requested. "If you don't like it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll stop."

Harry nodded, and shifted so that he pushed his ass toward the blonde. Draco chuckled wickedly, gripped hold of the brunet's luscious ass, and parted his cheeks to reveal his hole. He blew across it, making the brunet shiver, before he traced his tongue around the rim. Harry let out a soft groan. "Okay with it so far?" Draco asked.

"Don't tease," Harry groaned.

"As you wish," Draco drawled with a smirk, and plunged his tongue into the brunet's hole. Harry cried out, arching his back, and pushing his hips closer to the blonde. With that encouraging reaction, Draco began to tongue-fuck his lion's ass, loving every wrecked moan that left Harry's lips. He continued until he made his lion cum.

"Seriously?" Harry panted, propping himself up on his elbows. "Twice before you even enter me?"

"Think this is enough lubrication for you to take me?" he drawled, smirk clear in his voice, as he released his cock from the confines of his trousers.

" _Please_ ," Harry whimpered, suddenly filled with _want_.

Draco gripped hold of Harry's hips, keeping the brunet pinned in that – perfect – position, and thrust his hard cock into Harry's entrance. Harry groaned. "You okay Harry?" he asked, concerned.

"So deep," he breathed. "So full."

Draco stroked Harry's hips possessively. "Filled with _me_ ," he purred.

"Yes," Harry breathed, contentment in his voice.

"Do you want me to pound into you, Harry? Want me to fuck you until you cum?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied, need kicked up a notch.

"So perfect," Draco breathed, before he gave the brunet exactly what he wanted…the blonde taking him hard and fast, driving his cock into the brunet's eager hole again and again until…at last, he crested the peak, Draco's name on his lips.

"You didn't cum," Harry pouted, clenching around the blonde's hard shaft.

"No," he replied with a shudder. "I had something else in mind," he remarked, helping the brunet upright. He turned the slighter teen, smiling at Harry's mewl of disappointment, though he accepted the blonde's kiss eagerly enough. "Ride me?" he asked, slight nervousness in his voice.

Harry grinned, eyes lit up. "Love to," he replied. "But first, let's get you naked." Draco chuckled, stripping himself with a flick of the wrist. "Much better," Harry purred, eyes feasting on every – toned – inch of the blonde.

"Like what you see?" the blonde drawled with a smirk.

"You're perfect," Harry breathed, awed. His wide, green eyes met Draco's silver orbs. "You make me want to _play_."

"I'm all yours."

Harry's eyes made another sweep of the blonde's body. "Sit with your back to the headboard," he urged, grinning when Draco followed his directive. He crawled enticingly up the bed, straddled the blonde's pelvis, and lowered himself onto Draco's hard cock. "Hnn," he moaned, as he finally bottomed out. "So full," he panted. "So full of _your_ cock," he moaned, offering his mouth to the blonde. Who could not help himself from taking the invitation, plundering the brunet's willing, eager mouth.

When he pulled back they were _both_ panting hard. "Ride me Harry," he entreated, voice breathy with want.

Harry slowly rose, then sank back down onto the blonde's cock, getting a feel for the rhythm. The brunet soon sped up, taking Draco's cock inside himself as hard and fast as he was able, feeling the blonde's cock brush against his prostate with every thrust. He whimpered.

"What is it love?" Draco murmured, concern filtering through the lust raging inside him.

"Need to cum," he whimpered.

"Then cum for me Harry," he entreated, a satisfied smile curving his lips when the brunet did just that, clenching so tight around his shaft that the blonde followed, filling _his_ lion with seed.

Harry fell forward, somehow keeping Draco's cock inside him, snuggling close. "So good," he murmured contentedly.

"Glad you enjoyed that as much as me," Draco remarked, running his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "I couldn't help but notice…that your cock has the mark of my teeth," he stated, voice thoroughly satisfied.

Harry shuddered. "Too soon," he groaned with a whimper.

"Sorry love," Draco breathed, kissing the top of Harry's head. After a few moments he broke the silence. "How do you think their conversation is going? A similar result as our first interlude?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry replied with a smirk, tilting his head to meet the blonde's eyes. "There is _almost_ as much hostility there, as we had."

"We both know how…explosive it can be when that hostility is channelled into…other endeavours."

"And satisfying," Harry added with a smile that was equal measure smug, satisfied, and content.

Draco chuckled, and stroked Harry's cheek gently. "Harry?" The brunet hummed questioningly. "Join me for the last Hogsmead weekend?"

"Love to," he replied with a grin, eyes bright. "Just don't subject me to Madame Puddifoot's."

"I wouldn't do that to you," he replied. "Even if I _would_ love to see the envious looks thrown my way. I'll just have to content myself with showing you off around Hogsmead," he finished with a grin.

"As if I'd expect anything different with a Slytherin," Harry retorted, flicking his tongue out to lick a stripe up the blonde chest.

He shivered. "Not too soon?"

"You make me _want_ ," the brunet murmured, nibbling the blonde's nipple gently to watch it peak, then turned his attention to the other.

"Temptation," Draco moaned.

"Would you want me any other way?" Harry drawled with a smirk.

"Absolutely not," he stated firmly. "You are _perfect_ as you are."

" _ **Take me Draco,"**_ he purred in Parseltongue.

Draco shuddered. "I hope that was an entreaty for another round, because that's what you're going to get," he stated breathily.

"Good," Harry replied with a smile, content that he would get his fun…and so much more.


End file.
